Panic Reaction
by StayStrongxox
Summary: A car crash leaves a certain friendship in the gang, ruined... But why?


**Hey guys!**

**Long time since I've written a High School Musical story, so I might be a little out of sync lol. I've recently got back into a HSM phrase, purely because of Monique (Taylor) as she is arranging a HSM reunion! Everyone but Zac will be there, but Monique's tweet to him makes me feel some hope :)  
**

**Anyway, I wrote something like this a few years ago, but deleted it because I thought it was rubbish lol. So here's hoping this is better :)**

**Enjoy x**

* * *

Troy Bolton yawned and slowly woke up. He groaned when his eyes caught the red numbers on his alarm clock. He switched off the alarm and yawned widely again, before looking through the gap of his curtains. He could see it was pitch black outside, but that's what it was like in November. He sighed, before smirking as a hand traced light circles on his toned, tanned stomach. He rolled over to face his girlfriend of over a year and smiled.

'Morning gorgeous' he said, making her smile

'Morning handsome' she giggled, her hand traveled higher on his bare chest and up to his shoulders. 'You're awake early' she questioned, knowing that Troy would normally be dead to the world, even after turning off his alarm.

'Just woke up... Although your hand isn't helping much' he joked, making Gabriella Montez giggle. He smiled at her giggle and leaned over to kiss her softly. He pulled away softly and gazed down at her. He was about to open his mouth to say something when he heard his Dad knock on the door.

'DON'T COME IN!' Troy yelled, seeing the door handle turn. Outside of the room, Jack Bolton frowned. His son sounded very much awake. He looked down at the floor and saw heeled shoe. He rolled his eyes as he realized why Troy didn't want him in his room.

'Morning Gabriella!' he called through the closed door, smiling as he heard splutters of shock from both occupants of the room. He chuckled and headed for the kitchen to make his early morning coffee...

* * *

'Morning Mom, Dad' Troy greeted as he and Gabriella entered the kitchen. Troy saw his mothers eyes widen in surprise at seeing Gabriella, but she kept quiet.

'Morning darling. Morning Gabriella. Would you like some breakfast?' Lucille asked gently

'Sure Mom. Brie, what do you want?' Troy asked, smiling at Gabriella, but she wasn't looking or listening to him, as she was staring out of the window then turned to Jack.

'You're seriously expecting us to go school in THAT?' she exclaimed. Troy followed her finger and saw another thing in his life (apart from Gabriella) that made him happy.

'SNOW!' he screamed happily and rushed to the window, his palms flat against the window and a huge smile on his face.

'Well, no word yet from the school... So, as far as I'm aware it's still open' Jack said, once he'd gotten over his slight shock at his son acting like a five year old and Gabriella actually sounding like she didn't want to go to school.

'What? Seriously?' Gabriella asked, her voice slightly projecting some nerves. Jack nodded and sipped at his coffee, when the phone rang. Jack set his coffee down and answered the phone.

'Hello? Yes, this is Jack Bolton...' said Jack, as he headed into the living room with the cordless phone, as Gabriella walked over to Troy who hadn't moved since she had pointed out the snow.

'Babe, are you going to move from this spot or what?' she asked. Tory opened his mouth to answer, but his Mom putting his toast on the table distracted him. He sat down and pulled Gabriella down next to him. She grabbed a slice of toast and spreading it with butter, however she was becoming slightly unnerved by Lucille's stare.

'Lucy, you okay?' Gabriella asked sweetly. Lucille nodded, knowing she was making Gabriella uncomfortable.

'Sorry, darling. Just reminiscing. You and Troy remind me of me and Jack when we were your age' she told Gabriella, who 'aww'ed at what Lucille said, while Troy rolled his eyes, hiding a smile. Just then, Jack walked back into the room, putting phone back where it belonged, before turning to his son.

'School closed for today and tomorrow-' Jack began, however when Troy heard the words 'school' and 'closed', he grabbed Gabriella by the arm and yanked her from the kitchen. Gabriella let out a little shriek as her butt left the chair and grabbed hold of Troy's wrist as she stumbled slightly in Troy's eagerness to get to his bedroom, making Jack's eyes widen.

'Er... What are they doing?' he asked Lucille, slight alarm in his voice, as the bedroom slammed shut. Lucille giggled. 'Lucy! I'm been serious! They are not having-'

'Oh Jack! Calm down! We were their age once! And they've obviously already had-'

'Alright! Alright!' protested Jack, not wanting an image 'I get your point. They're in love' he added, inwardly shuddering at the closed bedroom door...

* * *

'Okay, so I expected Gabriella to be the one acting like a five year, not Troy' Jack said, as he and Lucille watched Troy and Gabriella playing outside in the snow. Troy was building a snowman, while Gabriella appearing to be making a fort of snowballs.

'Remember when we were like that?' asked Lucille, resting her head on her husbands shoulder.

'Yep! I miss them times, sometimes' he said, kissing the top of his wife's head and slipping his arm round her. After a few minutes of watching Troy and Gabriella, they headed for the living room to settle down to watch some TV. Meanwhile, outside, Troy was putting the finishing touches into his snowman.

'There!' he exclaimed, standing back proudly and admiring his work.

'Very cute' Gabriella said, wrapping her arms round his waist. Troy moved his head from side to side, inspecting the snowman and shook his head, before turning to face Gabriella.

'You're cuter, darling' he said, his smoldering smile making Gabriella feel weak at the knees. She leant up to kiss him lightly on the lips, only he placed his hand on the back of her neck and secured them together. Gabriella wrapped her arms round his shoulders tightly, while Troy slid his other arm round her waist, pulling her tightly to him. They were so lost in the kiss that they didn't hear the back gate open, until Gabriella let out a muffled shriek into Troy's mouth, as a snowball hit the back of her head. Troy pulled and caught sight of Chad and Zeke stifling their giggles.

'What the hell, dude! There could've been ice in that!' he said angrily, threading his hands threw Gabriella's hair. He felt her trembling against and looked down to see 'tears' on her face. She winked at him, clearly telling him to play along.

'What's wrong? Oh god, there was ice in there, wasn't there?' Chad fretted.

'YOU IDIOT!' Troy yelled, his arms wrapping round his girlfriends trembling frame. Chad and Zeke rushed forward, when Gabriella suddenly turned and mashed snowball into their faces, making them stumble backwards.

'You dickheads! You really think I'm going to cry over a snowball?' Gabriella questioned. Chad and Zeke glared at Troy as he burst out laughing.

'You knew didn't you?' Chad asked his best friend.

'Of course, I knew about it!' Troy laughed, pulling Gabriella to his body and wrapping his arms round her tightly. Chad and Zeke got to their feet, shaking the snow of them. Chad pretended to be angry before glaring at Gabriella and lunging for her, only Gabriella shrieked and ran away from him. Chad chased after her, Troy and Zeke watching and laughing as Chad ran into a tree branch and hit the floor. Gabriella giggled hid behind Troy, who protected her. Chad groaned and picked himself up.

'Okay! Game over... What shall we do?'

'Oh! We should go round to Taylor and definately Sharapy's house! Snowball their houses!' said Chad, like a kid who had just opened his presents.

'Oh yeah! Good idea' Zeke replied, giving Chad a high five. Troy looked at his two best friends and shook his head.

'Have you guys got a death wish?' he questioned

'No. It's just fun! live a little' Chad told Troy, who raised an eyebrow.

'And get killed by Sharpay, the Ice Queen? No thanks, I'd stay alive and be with Brie, than face her' Troy told Chad.

'Plus, you know Taylor hates the snow' Gabriella told Chad, who shrugged.

'It's harmless fun! Come on, Zeke' said Chad, tugging Zeke to the back gate and walking through it.

'Think thats the last time we'll them?' Gabriella asked Troy, who chuckled.

'Probably' he said, wrapping his arm round her and guiding her to his house and into the warmth. He poked his head round the living room door and saw his parents asleep. He turned back to Gabriella, who was watching him.

'Fancy a shower?' he suggested, smirking...

* * *

Two days later, the roads were safe to drive again, thanks to all the snow being shovelled up against the pavements and the gritters had come out. It was early evening and Troy was home alone with no parents and, naturally, Gabriella was with him. They were laid in his bed together, the quilt cover pulled up to their chins to keep them warm.

'I'll be so glad when this week ends. Finally, we break up for Christmas' Gabriella said, her head resting on Troy's chest.

'Mmm finally. No more waking up early...' Troy said, his voice projecting his happiness, making Gabriella giggle. He looked down and kissed the top of her head, smiling. He loved hearing her giggle, it was like music to his ears.

'So, what we doing tonight?' she asked, propping her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

'Well, I thought I'd-'

'PARTY TIME!' screamed Chad, throwing Troy's bedroom open. Gabriella let out a little shriek of shock, while Chad froze, at seeing them in bed.

'Jesus! Sorry!' he apologised, between Taylor skidded into the room, rolling her eyes at her boyfriends actions.

'Honestly, Chad you have the worst timing ever' she scolded, before pulling him from the room, leaving Troy and Gabriella slightly frustrated with Chad.

'I will kill him one day!' Troy promised, as he climbed from the bed and pulled on his boxers, jeans and top. He waited till Gabriella was fully clothed before they waked out of the room together and into the living room.

'Sriously! You have the worse timing ever!' Troy told Chad, as he sat down with Gabriella in his lap. Chad rolled his eyes.

'Look, I said I was sorry. You need a lock for your door, man!' Chad retaliated, making Troy sigh.

'What do you want?' Troy asked, looking at his best friend

'Party at Jason's. You coming?' Chad asked. Troy looked at his friend, clearly restraining himself from saying something he really wanted to say.

'You came all the way over here, just to ask me that? You could've texted me!' Troy said

'Well, I'm driving. Thought you'd actually want to make it, rather than having your beaten old truck breaking down and making us wait for your Dad' Chad said to Troy, who spluttered. Gabriella and Taylor had to stiffle their giggles at Troy facial expression. After he managed to compose himself, Troy calmly spoke.

'Fine. I'll go, but I get to leave when I want to...' Gabriella cleared her throat, looking at Troy with a raised eyebrow. 'I mean we get to leave when we want to' Troy rephrased, making Gabriella smile...

* * *

Taylor knew this was a bad idea. The second she had stepped foot in the house, she had lost Troy and Gabriella ; soon afterwards Chad had found Jason and Zeke and had gone to talk to them, leaving on her own. Two hours later, she knew she had to get Chad out of there. She had manage to find him and pulled the dink from his hand.

'You've had enough, mister!' Taylor said, snatching the drink from Chad's hand and setting it down. Chad looked at her confused.

'What are you on about?' he slightly slurred, stumbling slightly as he took a step towards his girlfriend.

'Your drunk and we're going. C'mon' she said, taking his arm and pulling him to the front door. She stopped, however, when she remembered Troy and Gabriella. She groaned and told Chad to stay where he was. He groaned in response, waving her away. She sighed and turned back, scanning the crowd for her friends. She finally spotted them in a very heated make out session against a wall, in the upstairs hallway.

'Guys!' she shouted, over the large music, pulling Gabriella away from Troy. Gabriella let out a small shriek and turned back to Troy, grabbing his hand tightly and pulling him with her, as Taylor pulled her down the stairs. They got outside, into the cool, night air, making Troy and Chad groan. Gabriella managed to get her hand out of Taylor's grip and turned back to her boyfriend, clearly wanting to resume their previous make out session what had been rudely interrupted.

'Chad! Keys. Now!' she demanded, holding her hand out.

'No'

'Chad Nicholas Danforth, you are in no fit state to drive' Taylor said, wishing Gabriella wasn't so wrapped up in Troy and back her up. A furious argument erupted between them. It was only when Taylor slapped Chad, that Troy and Gabriella pulled away from each other. Taylor stormed past them and quickly disappeared from view.

'Shouldn't you go after her?' Troy asked

'No. Trust me, I've seen Taylor when she's like this and she would've taken her anger verbally out on me. It's best to let her calm down' Gabriella answered, watching Taylor's retreating form.

'You guys wanting a lift or what?' Chad roughly said, from inside his car. Troy nodded and opened the passenger door, allowing Gabriella to climb in first, before he jumped in and slammed the door shut. They failed to noticed Taylor rushing back down the street as Chad sped off, a horrified look on her face...

* * *

Thankfully, for Taylor's sake, Zeke had just been leaving the party and was sober. He spotted Taylor fretting to herself on the sidewalk and had practically ordered to tell him everything. Hence why they were now trying to find a way to stop Chad car, which was now in front of them.

'What do we do?' Zeke asked Taylor, his voice scared for his best friends.

'I don't know! Oh my god, this my fault! I shouldn't have left them with Chad! I'm so stupid!' Taylor said, mentally kicking herself

'Hey! Don't beat yourself up about this! It's not your fault. They chose to get in the car, they could've just declined, but they didn't...' Zeke tried to reason. Taylor rolled her eyes and focused on the car in front.

'Can't you overtake them or something?' she shouted

'I can't! Not while we're going round these bends!' Zeke replied, flashing his headlights, in an attempt to get Chad to pull up. It didn't work and soon Taylor was letting out a terrified scream, as Chad lost control of his car and went crashing through a fence and down a banking. Zeke screeched his car to a stop and he and Taylor clambered from the car, rushing to the edge of the banking and skidding to a stop. Taylor covered her mouth, to suppress the cry of shock at seeing Chad's upturned car resting on it's roof...

* * *

The first thing Gabriella became aware of was bleeping noises and a sharp pain in her head. She let out a cry of pain, before a hand gripped hers in a vice like grip.

'It's okay, Brie! It's okay!' came a very familiar voice. She opened her eyes and saw Troy leaned over her, stroking her cheek gently.

'Troy?' she whimpered, her eyes darting around the room, trying to figure out where she was.

'It's okay, you're in the hospital' Troy answered. Her eyes snapped to his, a million questions racing through them, when she saw her mother appear with a nurse over Troy's shoulder.

'What happened? Why am I here?' Gabriella asked her voice scared as she didn't recall anything. Troy caressed her cheek, gently again, before the nurse gently told him to leave the room, so she could examine how Gabriella was progressing. Once she got her accurate reading and took Gabriella's blood pressure, she left the room, allowing Troy and Inez back in.

'Jesus! Don't ever scare me like that again!' Troy scolded her, the panic and fear evident in his eyes. His hand gripping hers again. Gabriella frowned.

'What happened?' she asked gently, wanting to know what had gotten her boyfriend so terrified. She heard her Mom stiffle a sob and turned her attention to her Mom.

'Mom, what happened? You're scaring me!' said Gabriella. Inez placed her hands on he daughter's shoulders to clam her down.

'Calm down, hunny. Your stress levels are rising' Inez pointed out.

'TELL ME!' Gabriella shouted, the fear getting to her. Troy pulled her attention from her Mom to him, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs.

'I'll tell you, but you need to be calm, okay?' he asked. She nodded and Troy looked Inez for permission, watching as she nodded.

'I'll go and a drink for us' she said, knowing Troy wanted some time alone with her. Inez left the room to find Jack and Lucille sat outside. They got to their feet when Inez resurfaced from the room.

'How is she? Troy said she's awake?' stated Lucille. Inez nodded.

'Yeah, she is. She's wanting to know what happened'

'She doesn't remember?' asked Jack, concerned for his son's girlfriend.

'No. Troy's telling her now' said Inez, sighing and rubbing her face 'Anything from the police?' she asked Jack, who shook his head.

'Nope. Nothing. Kyle and Vanessa are terrified' said Jack, knowing that Chad's parent were clinging to the hope of their son being alive...

* * *

'You're lying... Chad wouldn't leave us for dead!' Gabriella said, unable to believe her boyfriend. Troy sighed.

'Babe... When Zeke and Taylor returned from finding some help and calling the ambulance's, they came down to us and noticed Chad wasn't in the car'

'But... he could've gone to get some help. What if he went to get help?'

'Gabriella, it's been three days. If he went to get help, it would've arrived before Zeke and Taylor's help got there' Troy told her. Gabriella stared at Troy, desperately scrambling for any sort of positive thing to say as to why Chad wouldn't leave them for dead. Troy saw her eyes slowly fill with tears.

'Brie-' Troy began, but Gabriella cut him off

'But how could he do that? We're supposed to be his friends' Gabriella said, her voice teary. Troy gently pulled her up and hugged her tightly as she sobbed...

* * *

**Three weeks later**

Troy and Gabriella arrived for their first back at school after the Christmas holidays. Even though Gabriella had missed Christmas, Troy had gone out of his way with his parents and Inez to make it a special one, which had Gabriella feeling like she was falling for him even more, if it was ever possible.

'TROY! GABRIELLA!' screamed Sharpay. Gabriella just had enough time to look up before Sharpay barreled into her.

'OW!' screamed Gabriella, as Sharpay hugged her tightly. She was still bruised from the crash and she would be tender for some time.

'SHARPAY! Let her go!' Troy shouted, in alarm. Sharpay stumbled back at the force of Troy grip.

'Whoa! What's wrong? What's happened?' Sharpay asked. Taylor walked over to her, Zeke and Jason behind her. She watched as Gabriella was bent over at the waist, clutching her side. Troy was hunched over over from her good side, making sure she was okay.

'You haven't heard?' Taylor asked. Sharpay frowned and looked at her, before looking back at Troy and Gabriella, before back at Taylor.

'Heard what?'

'Chad, Gabriella and Troy were involved in a car crash just before Christmas Eve... Chad hasn't been seen since' said Taylor. She watched Sharpay process the news.

'What do you mean... He hasn't been seen since?' She asked slowly

'Basically, he left us for dead! Crashed the car and left us!' Troy said harshly. Gabriella straightened up slowly and placed her hand on his arm, calming him down. She knew the shock and anger would start to kick, as he had put up a defense wall to make sure no one could crack him, but now, it was obviously starting to crack.

'Troy, come with me... We'll see you first period' said Gabriella, before pulling Troy down the hallway with her, knowing Troy wouldn't want anyone else to see the vulnerable side of him. Sharpay watched them go with wide eyes.

'He left them for dead? THAT'S HIS BEST FRIEND!' she suddenly screamed, making Taylor, Zeke, Jason and a few other students, jump. Sharpay shooed them away, before indicating for Taylor, Zeke and Jason to follow her into their empty homeroom class.

'Where is he now?' she asked. Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

'No idea. No one knows'...

* * *

'You need to calm down, Troy!' Gabriella told him, as he was pacing around the rooftop, his body tense and stiff.

'NO! I'm going to get everything! 'Where's Chad?' 'Is he ill?' No, he's not ill, he's on the run because he almost killed me and Gabriella!' he shouted angrily, making Gabriella slightly flinch.

'Troy, please! You don't have to answer the questions if you don't want to! You're the captain, you tell them what you want to do' Gabriella told him sternly, gripping his face in her hands and locking their eyes together. She could see the pain in his eyes at what his best friend had done.

'I just can't believe he could do something like that! He nearly killed you! You nearly died, when they managed to get to you! You're lucky to be here' Troy said, his gaze intense as his eyes bore into hers. Gabriella sighed slightly and opened her mouth, only Troy continued with the rant. 'I swear to God, if you had died... I would've hunted Chad down and killed him myself! When they said you were in a extremely critical condition, I thought my life was going to end...' Troy admitted, pulling her closer to him.

'Troy, you've got to remember one thing... We got in that car with him-'

'I was too caught up in you to even realise how drunk he was' Troy interjected

'I know you were, baby... I know you were, but when we realised something wasn't right, we've should've done something to stop him' said Gabriella 'BUT!' she spoke before Troy could speak 'He shouldn't have gotten in the car in his state' she finished. Troy sighed, knowing she was right.

'I just hate him so much' Troy said. Gabriella pulled him in for a hug, feeling him sigh contently in her arms, making her smile.

'Brie...'

'Yeah, baby?' she asked, stroking his head. Troy lifted his head, so he could lock their eyes together and smiled softly down at her.

'Kiss me' he commanded softly, making Gabriella smile. She reached up and connected their lips. She thought he meant a soft, gentle kiss, however, when she started to pull away, his hand clasped the back of her head, reconnecting their lips roughly...

* * *

'What are you doing here? Do you know that the police are looking for you!' Taylor shouted. Chad shrugged his shoulders.

'Don't worry I don't tend to hang around for long. I just want to see Troy and apologize' Chad said, looking round. Zeke sighed and headed out of the gym, to find the pair. Taylor watched him go, before turning her attention back to Chad.

'Where have you been?' Taylor asked him

'Does it matter?' Chad asked

'Yes! It does! You nearly killed Gabriella, Chad!' Taylor said, loudly. Chad rolled his eyes and sighed.

'I know! Okay, but I panicked. They weren't moving and Gabriella was covered in blood and-'

'She nearly bled to death, Chad. I've never seen Troy that distraught before!... I can't believe you would leave them for dead!'

'I'm sorry okay. I really am... The panic just took hold of me and I tried to wake them, I did! But they didn't respond and I thought they were dead, so I ran! And I know that that make me a coward, but-'

'Leave!' Taylor suddenly interupted

'What?' Chad asked.

'Leave now, or I'll call the police and tell them where you are and I'll make sure you'll get sent to jail' said Taylor. They heard footsteps down the hallway and faint shouting. 'Or I could just let Troy get his hands on you! Now, which do you want? Prison, Troy or freedom?' said Taylor...

* * *

Later that night, Troy was laid in bed, when Gabriella entered his room, smiling at him.

'Hey babe... You okay?' Gabriella said, softly, knowing Troy was still annoyed at what had happened earlier.

'I knew I should've gotten there faster. I'd have probably killed him' Troy said gloomly. Gabriella smiled sympathetically and climbed onto his bed.

'It's okay, Troy... Sometimes we can't always do what we want to do... No matter how much we want to' she said, resting her head on his pillow next to him, her hand stroking his chest in circles.

'I know... But, I wanted him to feel pain after what he's done... My best friend primary school and he leaves us for dead' Troy said, wrapping his arms round Gabriella and pulling her on top of him.

'I know, but he's gone now... Maybe it's time to start forgetting and move on. You've got Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Tay... But mostly, you've got me, I'm still here and I'm not going anywhere' she told him, locking their eyes together.

'I know, it'll be hard though... But, as long as I have you, it'll be fine... I'll be fine' he said, making Gabriella smile. She leaned down and connected their lips softly, his hands threading through her hair.

'TROY? GABRIELLA, FOOD'S READY!' shouted Lucille. Troy groaned when Gabriella broke the kiss and giggled. He reached to pull her back on top of him,. but she carefully scrambled off the bed and held her hand out to him.

'Come on!' she said, smiling brightly. With a smile like that, he couldn't resist. He climbed off the bed and grabbed her hand pulling her from the room, listening to her angelic giggle as they entered the kitchen...

* * *

Chad pulled up, in his car, outside Troys house, staring up at it. He watched Troy through the curtains, that led into the dining room, as he pulled out a chair and let Gabriella sit down. Chad sighed, knowing he had thrown away some great friendships and a great relationship, over one stupid mistake. He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears, but he kept them back. He took a deep breath, before setting the car into first gear and driving off into the night, leaving the Albuquerque and his memories behind...

* * *

**R&R and they MAY be a sequel if you guys want one! :) xx**


End file.
